I Hate Infi
"I Hate Infi" is the third episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Night 6 Getting back from tribal council, Beamen is happy that everything went the way he wanted it to. Day 7 At Funafuti, the new majority alliance of Joe, Gabe, Infi, Nick and Tucker is discussing which of the others should be voted off next. They all agree that Terrance is the most useless member of the tribe and he’d be next to go if they went to tribal council. At Vaitupu, Beamen talks to Nico about his relationship with Brad, and Nico tries to play it off as nothing, saying that the two of them have barely even talked about strategy or anything. Trent continues making deals with various people, but people are starting to see through it. Fred is still worried about his spot in the tribe, so he goes out in search of another hidden immunity idol, assuming that the one he used will have been re-hidden. He finds a clue, but Nico and Beamen spot him looking and join in. After a brief search, Fred finds it and shows Nico. Day 8 The tribes get tree-mail telling them about a reward challenge. At Vaitupu, this creates a lot of tension as people start to think about what might happen if they have to go to tribal council again. At the reward challenge, Fred and Infi both stand out for their tribes, making it a tight contest between the two of them which Fred wins for Vaitupu, giving Vaitupu reward. People at Funafuti are very disappointed in Terrance’s performance. At Vaitupu, both returning players start trying to improve their position in the tribe. Fred wants to create some distrust in the majority alliance by revealing to Trent and Uranus that Beamen told him to play the hidden immunity idol. Meanwhile, Nico realizes that as a returning player he is going to be targeted like BB and Fred already have, so he wants to shift this target off of himself and onto Infi by turning his tribemates on Infi before they’ve even met him. Day 9 The tribes get tree-mail informing them that they will have an immunity challenge today. Jimmy is worried that Funafuti will lose and, because he’s in the minority, he will be voted off. Gabe approaches him and talks to him about voting off Terrance, which makes him feel more comfortable. At the immunity challenge, Fred again wins it for his tribe, but only very narrowly after Nick does an amazing job, giving Fred a run for his money as the greatest challenge competitor on the season. When Vaitupu get back to camp with immunity, Fred is annoyed with the way his tribemates have been talking at the challenges. For everybody on Funafuti, the priority is voting off Terrance, especially because he’s started telling everybody different things about what he’s going to do at tribal council. However, Jimmy decides that he wants to set things more in stone and creates an alliance of five with himself, Tucker, Chase, Joe and Nick, not knowing that Tucker, Joe and Nick are already in a majority alliance with Gabe and Infi. Gabe is livid when he hears. The only issue for Funafuti is whether or not Terrance has a hidden immunity idol. Nick has it, but he avoids talking to people about it so that people won’t know. Gabe is picking up on it. In order to avoid Terrance playing an idol and blindsiding somebody, the alliance agrees that they will split their votes between him and somebody else. At tribal council, Terrance is completely oblivious to the fact that he is in trouble. The vote is 6-2 against him, and he is absolutely blindsided by it. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * During the events of this episode, Jeanne, who had been voted off in the previous episode, was banned from srorgs for relaying information about the state of the game to people still in the game. * Beamen had the most confessionals this episode, with 4. ** Brad, Chase, Infi, and Terrance all had none. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes